Hades
|image= |name=Hades |kanji=ハデス |romanji=''Hadesu'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Over 100 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Unknown |hair=Gray |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Eyepatch |affiliation=Grimoire Heart |occupation=Dark Wizard Guild Master (Grimoire Heart) |previous affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous occupation=Guild Master (Fairy Tail) |team= |partner= |base of operations=Grimoire Heart |marital status=Unknown |relatives=Seven Kin of Purgatory (adoptive children) |education=Unknown |magic=Amaterasu Chain Magic Grimoire Law |alias=Purehito (Real Name) |manga debut=Chapter 131 (Shadow) Chapter 209 (Actual) |anime debut=Episode 48 (Voice) Episode 52 (Shadow) |japanese voice= Masashi Hirose |english voice= }} Hades, real name Purehito, was Fairy Tail's 2nd Guild Master, before passing the title to Makarov, since he was going off on a journey. Now, he is the leader of the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild, whose goal is to unseal Zeref. Personality When he was in Fairy Tail, he was a kind master who would think on the guild above anything else, and would call Makarov a "boy" implying he was also playful. In his Hades persona, he is shown to be somewhat philosophical, as when confronted by Makarov about being on a Dark Guild, he merely asked what is evil or good, seemingly showing that for him good or evil have no meaning at all. Although he has shown to be obsessed with darkness, when claiming that he has seen "the essence of magic" on it. People who were young in the past are still kids in Hades eyes as he often calls Makarov "boy" or "kid" despite the fact he is now 88. He is also very confident in his abilities as he told Makarov he cannot defeat him. Despite his evil feelings and willingness to kill others, Hades is not completely without a conscience. He admitted his heart was saddened to be fighting Makarov...however it was only a little bit. History Hades, known as Purehito then, became the second master of Fairy Tail after Mavis Vermilion. Years later in the year X736, he approached Makarov (40 years old at the time) and told him he was going to be the third master of Fairy Tail. Makarov protested, claiming he didn't know a thing about running a guild. Purehito simply told him that he loves his comrades and he believes in people and would make a perfect master. When Purehito leaves, Makarov chases after him. Purehito's final words as he was leaving were that he was going on a journey and that Makarov would make Fairy Tail into a good guild -- he then officially appoints Makarov as the new master of Fairy Tail. Sometime later, he came upon the origin of magic, called the "essence of magic", and traced it back to Zeref. It is presumably around this point that he reformed his ways and became a dark mage. He formed the Grimoire Heart Guild and personally raised and trained its strongest seven members, the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Synopsis Oración Seis arc The first time he is shown on the airship, which is probably the base of operations Grimoire Heart Guild. He talks with his guild members about Oracion Seis' activity. He doesn't plan to join them, but he supports them. One member of the guild says that they should focus on finding the keys to the Zeref's seal. S-Class Trial arc Hades appeared with Ultear and some other members of Grimoire Heart inside of their airship, on the zeppelin base of the dark guild. He is reported by Ultear, that they at last found "him". He immediately orders his subordinates to set the course to "Fairy Island". As of Chapter 213, three mages of his guild have appeared on the island, one of them being the Seven Kin of Purgatory member, Azuma. When the guild approaches Tenrou Island in search of Zeref, they are confronted by Makarov in Full Body Titan Form. While the his subordinates are all in shock and intimidated, Hades laughingly says Makarov's name despite the colossal being before him. When Makarov starts attacking the air ship and damaging it, Hades fires the ships cannon, Jupiter. Makarov blocks the attack with his arm, but it becomes heavily injured. As the ship starts to crumble from the damage, Hades orders Ultear to use her Arc Of Time magic to repair it. He then tells Caprico to take everyone to the island and that he'll personally take care of Makarov. After he does, Makarov starts preparing Fairy Law in front of the airship. Just as he is about to release it, Hades goes to the top of the ship and tells Makarov to stop, and shows him his own attack, Grimoire Law, an attack most likely having the same effect as Fairy Law. Hades says if Makarov doesn't step down now then both of their guilds will be destroyed. Makarov then finally gets a good look at Hades and realizes that Hades is Purehito, the second master of Fairy Tail who passed on the title to him, much to his horror. As their battle begins, Hades takes advantage of Makarov's shock and attacks him with his magic chains. During their battle, Hades just tells Makarov that his reasons for being a "villain" now. Simply put, he tells Makarov that good and evil are just points of view. When Makarov's health takes a turn for the worst, he charges Hades, forcing Hades to pierce Makarov with a magical beam, possibly fatally injuring him. He then walks away from the felled Makarov. At the shores of the island, he plants a tattered Grimoire Heart flag, noting that it would not be long before Fairy Tail's mages fell to his superior Seven Kin of Purgatory, whom each possessed a lost magic. Magics and Abilities Grimoire_Law.jpg|Grimoire Law File:Chain_Magic.jpg|Chain Magic Amaterasu_28.jpg|Amaterasu Formula 28 Amaratsu 100.jpg|Amaterasu Formula 100 Master Magician: Given his status as the leader of Grimoire Heart and previous leader of Fairy Tail, it is accepted that Hades is a dark wizard with enormous magical powers. Another testament to his power is that he has powerful subordinates such as Ultear and Azuma. While all of his subordinates were taken aback by Makarov's fearsome Titan Magic, Hades was not intimidated at all. He was easily able to overpower and seemingly mortally wound Makarov, one of the strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints, without sustaining any damage to himself, making some wonder if he is actually even more powerful than Makarov himself. When Makarov exclaimed shock at the speed of his spells, Hades claimed that he can "dance with magic freely". Hades may in fact be the most powerful wizard shown in the series thus far, besides possibly Zeref. Assuming Hades was the one who personally trained the Seven Kin of Purgatory in Lost Magic, then he must have a vast knowledge on a variety of magics. So far, he has demonstrated Chain Magic, Amaterasu Seals, and Grimoire Law. Enhanced Physique: Furthermore, Hades (who is probably at least 100 years old) can easily outfight an 88 year old man and come off with better health and physical power in general. Enhanced Reflexes: After Hades supposedly defeated Makarov, he turned his back and began walking away. However, Makarov wasn't finished and charged once more at Hades. However, Hades was able to immediately turn around and pierce Makarov through with a laser. Enhanced Strength: Hades has amazing physical strength, as after he launched his chains into Titan Form Makarov's shoulders, he was able to easily swing him into the side of Tenrou Island. Afterward, his massive physical strength was again displayed when Makarov walked up to him and he smashed him into the ground with a fist. Trivia *His name refers to, the Greek Mythology as Hades, the God of the Underworld *Like the Hades from the God Of War series, he also uses chains with grappling hooks as his primary form of attack. *His real name, Purehito, could mean pure-heart (pure-person). *He bears a striking resemblance to the Oración Seis member Haja from Rave Master *He is the first Fairy Tail member to be an antagonist after his retirement from the guild, and not prior. *When he was Purehito, his left eye had a dark iris, as was shown in Chapter 215, while as Hades he has a light colored iris. *Hades is very old. At the time of handing Fairy Tail over to Makarov, 48 years ago, he was pictured as an old man, who looked to be roughly in his 60s-70s. This would put him at well over 100 years old in current time. *His Amaterasu style of magic was named after the Japanese sun goddess. *He was the first character in the series that defeated Makarov in a fair and square battle, making him the most powerful mage in the series to date (besides Zeref). *Hades and Brain, both picked certain individuals and trained them to be the best and main force of their guilds. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Mages Category:Former member of Fairy Tail